SHOOTiNG STRS X'MS Surprise Live!
by Meister Babylon
Summary: Asuki OC Project. Just a few collected songs from the SHOOTiNG ST@RS' Surprise Xmas Live! chapter. Happy Holidays!


Darkness fell upon the stage as the carol came to an end. But it ain't over, the STRS still have one more song...

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_" Karon began in ballad as she stepped into the limelight, her V-fin helm reskinned into deer antelers. "_There's just one thing I need..._" 

[**All I Want For Christms Is YOU! ~STRS Edition~**]

"_I don't care about the presents_," Rin came next, a Santa cap topping off the dragon crown of Shenlong. "_Underneath the Christmas tree..._"

The light came on for Akatsubaki with red-fringed wings of a white dove, and she made it count from the bottom of her heart.

"_I just want you for my own... More than you could ever know..._"

The audience audibly sucked in their breath.

"_Make my wish come true..._"

Houki clasped her hand on her chest.

"_All I want for Christmas... is..."_

_Shinonono held a hand out to all her fans in strong vibrato._

_"...__**You!**_"

Super Valkyrie kicked the jig back to full gear, each of the four IS Idols overflowing with star power from their musical Equalizers.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas_," Louise floated overhead, cooing into the hilt of her Buster Sword modified with a candy-cane mike. "_There's just one thing I need..._"

"_I don't care about the presents_," Ange twirled as she sang, pixie dust scattering from Firemoth's wings. "_Underneath the Christmas tree..._"

HEMISPHERE joined in as the five girls descended from the ceiling.

"_I don't need to hang my stocking_," Erika sang with a cane point to the sky. "_There upon the fireplace..._"

"_Santa Claus won't make me happy_," Ginjyo waved. "_With a toy on Christmas day..._"

"I just want you for my own," Kei sang as she too held her hand out to the clapping audience. "_More than you could ever know..._"

"_Make my wish come true~~_" The Esquivel twins squealed, then all the STRS came together.

"_**All I want for Christmas, is YU!**_"

_"You... Baby~"_

Karon stepped forward as the Idols skipped on to the stage.

"_I won't ask for much this Christmas, I don't even wish for snow..._"

Houki, Louise and Rin sang in unison with their signature vibrato.

"_I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe~_"

Gin, Erika, Agniese and Monique came next, swaying to the beat.

"_I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick!_"

"_I won't even stay awake to,_" Ange belted out. "_Hear those magic reindeers click!_"

"_'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight..._" Riz rounded out while twirling a candy katana.

"_**What more can I do...**_" pleaded the SHOOTiNG STRS.

"_**Baby all I want for Christms is **__**YOU!**_"

_"Ooh baby..."_

A loud poof of white smoke burst in the background, and out popped some special guests.

"_**All**__ the lights are shining,_" Cecilia sang with one hand clinging to the sack slung on her back. "_So brightly everywhere~~_"

"_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air..._" Laura came up, bright ribbons adjorning the Schwarz Regen.

"_And everyone is singing,_" Charlotte winked, to the crowd's delight. "_I hear those sleigh bells ringing~~_"

And then, it was all Houki.

"_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you __**please**__ bring my baby to __**me**__...!_"

The gathered idols and rep candidates sashayed to the sides, and the girls in the audience screamed as the ISA's best men took to the stage.

"_**Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas...**_"

Kajie held out his hand shaped like a gun and fired.

"_**This is all I'm asking for...**_"

"_**I just want to see my baby,**_" Ichika breathed to raptuous applause. "_**Standing right outside my door...**_"

"_**Oh I just want you for my own**_," Maximillan touched his heart. "_**More than you could ever know!**_"

"**Make my wish come true...**" chimed everyone in chorus.

"_**Baby all I want for Christmas is... You~~**_"

"Altogether now, **ONE MORE TIME!**" Karon cheered, punching the air.

"_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas...**_"

crozius waved to all corners of the raving attendance.

"_**This is all I'm asking for...**_"

Erika was jumping about in excitement while the twins swayed with their hands held together.

"_**I just want to see my baby...**_"

Louise winked at Maximillan, prompting him to reply with a sheepish grin.

"_**Standing right outside my door...**_"

Gin blew a kiss.

"_**Oh I just want you for my own...**_"

Ichika's girls glomped him all at once, almost knocking Byakushiki off his feet.

"_**More than you could ever know...**_"

Kajie spun clear of the dancing IS and jammed to the beat in sync with the men without suits.

"_**Make my wish come true...**_"

And the idols held out their hands to the audience.

"_**Baby all I want for Christmas... IS...**_"

The girls kept going, raising their voices to crescendo before releasing at maximum pitch.

"_**YOU...!**_"

Super Valkyrie kept on playing, as the idols echoed on.

"_All I want for Christmas... All I want for Christmas..._"

Houki finished off on a climax.

"_**All I want for Christmas~~~**_"

And the audience made their approval very well known. 

_**"Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays!"**_


End file.
